1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus such as one suitable for use with a television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art remote control apparatus used with television receivers, the television receiver selects a channel in response to a channel selecting signal transmitted by the command device of the remote control apparatus and the selected channel is displayed on the television receiver.
With such prior art remote control apparatus, however, depending upon the direction in which the transmitter of the command device is pointed or other factors which may interfere with the transmission of the selected signal. The television receiver may fail to select a channel at all or may select a channel other than the commanded channel. In such a case, if the channel display of the television receiver is small in size or hard to see, a viewer may unwittingly continue to watch an undesired channel. To avoid this defect, it would be possible to make the channel display of the television receiver large or to display the received channel on the cathode ray tube of the television receiver, but in such cases the channel display would become uncomfortable to a viewer of the television receiver.